FMA and Inuyasha CrossOver!
by Inufan94
Summary: About a girl named Natalie who knows Ed and his crew, and Inuyasha and his crew. Takes place in this time. Keep reading 2 find out!
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first story so bare with me ok? Just so you know, this all takes place after Ed and Al find the philosipher stone, and after Naraku is killed. And Natalie is **_Not Me!_** K, so dont get confused. Well, yeah, I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you all think. But like I said, bare with me. ;

The brisk air swirled through the night sky, carrying the yell of a woman. I flinched, but continued to study the sky. I, Natalie, knew the reason for the shriek, but brushed my emotions away, thinking nothing of it, and tried to relax in the coolness of the night. As the wind whipped around my figure, I became full of fear and dread, and was resistant to return home, but knew I had to. Although I was so frightened to, I stood, and headed back to the house.

The house staring back at me was of a butter-milk color, which gave it a glowing look in the moon light. No lights were on, from what I could see, so, hesitantly, I walked to the house, hoping no one was home.

I opened the door, and walking into the dim light of the hallway.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called.

In the darkness, I could just make out the figure of my friend, which both warmed me, and petrified me. My dear friend, Edward, turned to me, and I felt myself turn pale. Leaking down his lips dripped fresh blood. He looked at me and frowned, whipping the blood away. He shook his head back and forth, disappointed in himself. Although I could barely see, I could imagine his blond braid and bangs swaying back and forth, and then settling perfectly back in place.

"I'm sorry," he said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"It's not your fault," I reassured him. "You're a vampire. It's in your blood."

There was a long silence until the clank of his artifcal arm broke the silance. He was obviously staining anger.

"No Natalie. You don't know what I have done. You would most likely kill me once you find out. "

I shook my head and walked cautiously over to him, and wrapped my arms around him. His body was cold and hard, and his auto-mail didn't help any.

"How could you say such a thing?" I asked. "We've known each other our whole lives, and now you think I would kill you for following the path of a vampire's life? " I shook my head. "You're crazy."

He sighed, and pulled me off of him, still holding my arms. "You don't understand," he said, looking deep in my eyes. "Just remember though, I'm sorry."

He let out another breath, releasing me, and walking away into another room, leaving me in deep confusion.

I sighed, and then turned into my quarters.

Papers, among books, lye atop of buried dressers took me by surprise. _My room wasn't this dirty. It was dirty, but not this dirty!_ I thought. I shrugged, and some how, managed to crawl my way onto my bed, lying down.

I sighed. Ed and I have been friends ever since I can remember. Yeah, I never tagged along with him while he and Alphonse were looking for that damn stone, but still! He gave me hope, and I gave him hope, but now….oh lord now. I can't tell if I am frightened or still loving toward him. The thing is, ever since I first met him, in the pouring rain, he was such a mess. His auto-mail was riped out of his socket, he had wounds covering his body, and he had a hateful look in his eyes as he saw me run to get help. I had found him, and ran to my mother and father telling them of the bloody mess in the middle of a street, in Resembol.(sp)? I knew, when I returned to him, and mother turned him over, that he was not human. He was something, much more special and rare, (let alone the auto-mail, and the tricks he could do by simply clapping his hands together, we found out later.) I was the only one he ever told his secret to. About being a vampire and all. He had told me about how he became a vampire, and how much it hurt that he couldn't tell Al. He said, that the night I found him, these creatures called humuculie attacked him brutally. They tore off his auto-mail, and beat him with no mursy. And once they left, an unknown creature had been linguring in the bushes, and the creature just happened to be a vampire. Though the vampire never finished Edward off, so he himself became one.

I pursed my lips. What had he done that he knew would make me angry and vengeful? My head swirled with possibilities, soon making me light headed.

Instead of trying to figure out my emotions, I gave up, slipping under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep, filled with unwanted terror, of Ed.

I awoke to a figure lingering over me. My heart pounded, and the first thought that ran through my mind was, _Ed is attacking me._ But I instantly slap myself mentally. Although, before another thought could run through my mind, the _creature's hand lowered._ My instincts reacted before I knew what I was doing. My hand swiped across my attackers face knocking them to the ground.

"Ow!!" I knew instantly by the sound of their voice that this person was not here to hurt me.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, jumping out of bed to help him.

Inuyasha has been my sensei for five years, and will come and fetch me himself when he grows impatient. He was garbed in a red fighting kimono, and had his tansaga attached to his hip. He had no shoes on. He had his silver hair down to his waist. His hazel eyes, glared up at me.

I laughed to myself until I felt his stern glare on me.

"Keh, watch it Natalie," he growled at me, rising, whipping himself off. "Where's Ed?" he added. Inuyasha sounded angered and worried at the same time.

I blinked. "He left for work like he always does."

He nodded, then, walked over to my closet and pulled out two large suit cases.

He stared at me for a moment, and then said, "Get packing."

"What? Why do I need to pack?" I questioned folding my arms.

He smiled challengingly at me. "Well, a sixteen year old girl doesn't have a chance at defending herself from an eighteen year old vampire, let alone one of the worlds most powerful alchemist," Inuyasha said as if answering a simple question.

My blood ran cold. I stood for a few minutes, trying to realize what he was telling me.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ed is a monster, Natalie. He attacked me and Kagome, and Siphera, _and_ Iziyoe,(sp?) so don't think he won't attempt to attack you," he replied gruffly.

I blinked. "You're-"

"No I'm not!" he suddenly yelled making me flinch, "I'm not lying to you! Edward killed Iziyoe, hurt Kagome, and threatened Siphera!"

He grinted his teeth, as tears welled up in his eyes. He looked away, ashamed.

I bit my nail, and shook my head. "No, someone else must have. Not Edward…"

Inuyasha honestly believed I would listen. He was lieing to me, I just knew it. But then why was he repeatedly telling me this. I also knew that Inuyasha would never lie, when it came to Iziyoe, his sixteen year old daughter who Kagome wanted to name after Inuyasha's mother. I shook my head again.

Inuyasha growled, obviously frustrated, then walked over, picking me up with no effort, taking me to the car.

Once he placed me inside, he looked at me, with sturn eyes.

"I promise," he said, "that I'm not lying, and that you will be okay." He then turned back to the house. "I'll pack your stuff. You need to relax right now." With that, he continued up to the house.

I sat there, unknown tears drying on my face, with a broken heart, waiting for Inuyasha to return.

The car ride was silent. The only noise was the commotion of the world outside of the car. My head was throbbing. Never in my life have I been so hurt. Edward had sworn to me that when he went to feed, he would only search for those who were dying, or those who were so sick that they would never be cured.

I shook my head. _Ed wouldn't, Ed couldn't. Besides, why would he betray me, and my trust?_

Turning a corner, we made our way up along a dirt drivway to a three story house. It was a pearl white with green shingles and shutters. Kagome, Inuyasha's mate and their youngest daughter, Siphera, were outside eagerly awaiting our arrival. I saw that Kagome had a long gash across her face that twisted her frown into a half smile. I gasped, as more tears fell down my face.

When she spotted the car, she ran to the end of the drive with Siphera in hand.

The car slowed to a stop, and Inuyasha and I got out. Kagome immediately embraced Inuyasha in histarics. Their young toddler, Siphera walked over to me, and cocked her head to one side. She then, handed me a flower.

"Daddy says that flowers can brighten the darkest of days." She smiled.

I smiled and knelt down to her level. "Than-," but before I could finish, Siphera wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Can you bring sister back?" she asked me so innocently.

I looked at her, as more tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry, but, no."

She looked down, a frown plastered to her face.

Inuyasha walked over. "Natalie, get your bags. I'll be right back."

I nodded, and stood up. Walking over to the car, I was unusually frightened. I knew Ed could be lerking anywhere in the woods surrounding Inuyasha's house at this very moment. Once I made it to the car, I grabbed my suit cases, and headed back. I walked up to the door and stared at it for a few minutes before shoving my way in.

Their living room had a blue carpet, with snow white furniture and curtains. Their walls were a royal blue with a silver border around the top and bottom. They had toys scattered everywhere, with small drops of…._blood. Blood on the toys!_

I felt light-headed and sat down. My head swirled with thoughts of how it all happened: thoughts that I hoped were not true. A knock on the door made me jump three feet high. I walked over and peered out the window, and my heart beat slowed.

"It's only Sesshomuru," I said aloud. I sank down into the furniture, trying to relax, and then looked out at the sky. Sunset: Ed had gotten home two in a half hours ago, and is leaving to feed as we speak. The worst part is I know that his target tonight is,

"Natalie?" I spun around so fast that my head started to spin. Sesshomurur chuckled, and then sat by me. "Relax. It's only me."

I blushed widely, and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm merely visiting," he said. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit. Instead he wore modern day clothes which was odd for him. A pair of dark blue jeans with a white T-shirt. His silver hair, shined in the small ray of light. He had decided to come to the modern era, as Inuyasha would call it when he talked about his real home, with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha said that Sesshomuru was once a ruthless killer, was once lord of the Western Lands, and dispised all humans, but I never believed him. Sesshomuru was kind and loved to tease me and Siphera, so I couldn't see how he would be deadly and ruthless.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

I chewed on my bottom lip, looking out the window again. "It's about Ed," I replied truthfully.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You and your boyfriend got into a fight?"

I snapped my head in his direction. "He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled.

Sesshomuru chuckled. "I'm only playing with you," he then gave me a smirk, "but you were awfully defensive when I said such a thing."

My face turned bright red again, which only made him laugh more. At that moment, Inuyasha entered the room.

"Hello little brother," Sesshomuru greeted.

Inuyasha nodded, and then motioned for me to grab my things, and come with him.

After excusing myself, I followed Inuyasha upstairs, into were I would be sleeping.

"This was Iziyoe's old room," Tyrone said quitley, as he opened a door. "I hope you feel comfortable."

The room had fancy white dressers, and a bed with a tall elegant canopy, alined with a soft, delacate silk drifting from the top. The floor was wooden, and the walls were a pure white.

I looked at him questionably. "Are you okay?" _Okay, very stupid question. _"What I mean is-"

"I'm fine," he said reassuringly. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm just a little frightened," I told him.

His kind and thoughtful expression then turned to a mocking smile. "Well, I hope you aren't _too_ scared." he snickered mockingly.

I mumbled a few choice words under my breath, then started unpacking.

The night wore on, uneventfully. Kagome made roast beef with corn for dinner, and after words I talked to Sesshomuru, and played with Siphera, who is _awesome_ at hide-and-seek. Then, before we knew it, Inuyasha declared that it was time for bed.

"Awwwww! Do we gotta?" Siphera whined.

"Yes, you do Siphera," Inuyasha said as he walked over and lifted her up and gave her a kiss, then letting Kagome and Sesshomuru kiss her, too.

I said good night to everyone as well and headed upstairs. When there, I slipped into my pajamas and then into bed.

I lay there for a few minutes trying to drift off into sleep, when I heard the window slide open. My eyes shot open immedently, and I said a silent pray that it wasn't who I thought it was. But I soon realized that my prayers were anything _but_ answered.

He walked over to the side of the bed and looked at me, before gently shaking me awake.

I looked up, and my heart skipped a beat. I sprang out of bed. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question," Ed said. As he stood there obviously annoyed, I could see a steady light around him. It took me a few seconds to figure out what it was.

"An evil aura…you're evil!" I cried.

He chuckled. "You don't know the half of it."

Then my best friend, charged at me, hissing, and tried to grip my arm, but I jumped just in time. But, he then clasped his hands together, and trasmuted the metal railing of the canopy, to fly out at my back, knocking me to the ground. I struggled to get up, but he slammed his foot down onto my back, knocking the wind out of me. "Sorry Natalie, but you know who I feed from, so I'm gonna have to feed from _you_ tonight."

My blood ran cold as I could fell his breath upon the very skin of my neck. Ed opened his mouth, resting his fangs on my neck, and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. But before he could deliver the final blow, towering over Ed was Sesshomuru.

"I dare you," Sesshomuru seethed, tightening the katana more into Ed's neck.

Ed froze. He let go of my neck, and stood. He then, clasped his hands, soon drawing a dagger from the floor boards, and charged at Sesshomuru with it. He charged to the right of Sesshomuru, but he jumped out of the way, and sung his leg around, and hit Ed in his face, making him fall back. He rose, and charged again, but never even had a chance since this wasn't a surprise attack.

"You've just sealed your fate," Sesshomuru warned. Then, in no time, the flash that had been Ed was on the ground, motionless.

"Ed…," I whispered. But there was no response. "Ed!!"

I made my way over to him. His Blond hair, now soaked with blood, and his eyes were full of sorrow.

"I know I didn't mean it last time, but I'm sorry," He smiled.

Then suddenly, a creature, out of nowhere, seeped out of Ed, yelling at the top of its lungs.

Sesshomuru merely cough, and immedently it was killed, vaporizing into nothing. Ed's smile grew.

"I oue you one," he said. "Can't tell ya how long that things been in me."

"Ed, why….why didn't you tell me! You idiot! If you would have said something you wouldn't be dying right in front of me! You….You…." but before I could finish I felt his lips touch mine. His lips were so cold, that it nearly burned me, but I couldn't resist, and I leaned into the kiss. Then, he pulled away reluctantly.

He smiled weakly, and then coughed. "Sorry Natalie, and thanks," he simply said, then, ceased to move.

I groaned sadly, and looked around me. Inuyasha had grabbed a sheet, and was then lowering it over Ed's lifeless body.

I looked up at Sesshomuru, with pain filled eyes. Inuyasha hadn't been lieing: Sesshomuru was a ruthless killer.

"Sorry," he said nonchalantly, and walked out of the room.

We buried him where he and I used to play: under the willow tree, by the river where his home once stood. I stood there next to my friends in dread as we all said our final good byes. As everyone else departed, I stayed, staring at the grave as if expecting him to claw his way out, and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have been surprised. He was such a strong sprit. Something had to be behind it. _Just something… _

Though the whole time, I had a feeling that Edward would return. Somewhere in me knew. That's really all I could say about it. And that this was the beginning: the beginning of a parole, and no merciful adventure. I bent my head, and knew it was time for me to leave. I turned, and walked away, not once looking back. I didn't know when, where, or how, but he would be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I hope you liked my fisrt chapter. Noy exactlly what you guys and girls expected is it. Well, here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! Oh and just so everone knows, **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR ANTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH VAMPIRES!!** oKAY? (ps. this is when the story gets _really_ good!)

The snow was falling harder now. I walked around the playground and continued up a long strip of a shoveled sidewalk. I, Natalie, was on my way to my mother and father's house. It was two days before Christmas, and I couldn't wait to see Inuyasha, Kagome, and their young girl Siphera along with everyone else: well, at least a great majority. It's been four months ever since that night that Ed was killed or the night that Inuyasha refers to as "The Blood Bath," and I agree with him, it was a blood bath, and my heart hasn't healed much from it.

I turned a corner and was greeted by the warm smiles of my parents. They ran down to me, and embraced me in a warming hug.

"It's been to long," mother noted.

Father nodded. "Yes it has."

My mother and father proceeded to tell me how much they had missed me, but I didn't hear a word. My eyes were focused on Alphonse, Edward's younger brother. He was talking to Inuyasha, and I could see that he wasn't enjoying himself as well. I could feel my heart jump into my throat. No longer was he the tall metal suite of armor, which was the only way I saw him, since I never got a chance to see him after him and his brother found the philosiphers stone. No, he was now muscular, and his blond hair was a lot longer, and put in a pony-tail. He looked so much like his brother. I felt my knees grow weak, and lost my balance plunging face first into the freezing snow.

A loud roar of laughter tore me from my thoughts. "Figures you would already make a fool of yourself!" It was Inuyasha. He scaled the front porch railings and made his way over to me helping me up with my parents. He followed my gaze to Al.

"Well, didn't think you'd be that shocked," he chuckled. "You're pathetic."

I felt my face blush red. "Shut up," I whispered.

We made our way into the house. It hadn't changed at all. There was the same pattern of bears, trees, and moose, in that exact order, lineing the corners of the walls were the walls and ceiling met. My father's deer skin still hung right next to my brother's fox fur next to the TV to the right of the room. My aunts, uncles, cousins, etc., were talking and making new friends with my friends. There was a large Christmas tree in the right, left corner, decorated with reds, blues, and any other color you could come up with. Sesshomuru, and a woman I had never seen before were sitting on the tackiest couch I have every seen. There were millions of presents under the tree with a verity of size, colors, and shapes. I placed my gift by Al's, and walked over to Sesshomuru.

He looked up, and grinned. "Well hello Natalie," The woman next to him grinned.

"Yes. Hello," she said. "My name is Rin. I'm Sesshomuru's fiancé." She had long hair, somewhat like Inuyasha's, except her hair was black. She had a bright milky face with long eyelashes, with a natural blush. She was dressed in a bright blue kimono with orange and white koi fish dancing around her robe. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted bringing out my hand. She glanced down at it, and took it with a smile.

Then, someone tapped me on my shoulder.

I turned to see Al. His dark hazel eyes were swirling with dread, and embarrassment.

"Hey, I know you are just recovering from the whole ordeal, but," he stopped for a moment, but then continued, "can you please take me to brother's grave."

I blinked. "Um, I guess. Why not," I tried to sound emotionless, but failed miserably. I saw Sesshomuru stiffen a laugh, and I glared at him.

"Thanks. Whenever you're ready," Al thanked.

I merely nodded, and with that he walked away. Inuyasha chuckled, and I took off my shoe, and chucked it at him.

A few minutes later mother announced dinner time. I walked over and made a small sandwich, and sat back down, taking a few bites out of it. I then lost my appetite. I couldn't scratch Ed from my mind. Not even when Siphera, Kim, Disarray, Brent, my three younger cousins and I were playing tag outside. That night played through my mind over and over again. _Oh lord._ I thought.

Then I decided that I might as well get the pain over with, take Al to Ed's grave. Those two words, Ed and Grave, were the worst words that could ever be in a sentence together. I got up, and made my way to Al, who was teasing Siphera playfully, making her laugh.

"Al, let's go," I said trying again to sound emotionless, but knew I failed when Inuyasha pegged me in the head with a shoe. I muttered, and then lead Al out off the house.

As soon as our feet hit the sidewalk he grabbed me and turned me to him.

"Now, tell me the truth. What really happened to Ed; were you any part of it, and why didn't you tell anyone until a few days after?"

I looked at him shocked. Alphonse was never this short tempered, and I despretly tried to talk, to let everything spill, to tell Al about the horror I had witnessed, but my mouth wouldn't move. The night Ed came to Inuyasha's house came flooding back. Every detail flashed through my mind like a landslide of nightmares. The feelings of Ed's lips were plastered to my lips. The world started to spin, and I could have sworn that before everything turned black, Ed was standing right beside Alphonse yelling…something.

I awoke in my old bed, with everyone around me.

Mother was placing a warm washcloth on my forehead, and dad was pacing the floor.

"Natalie?" mother asked. I moaned to let her know I was awake. "Oh lord. Don't do that," she said. I was then bombarded with questions.

"Everyone, give her some space," Inuyasha demanded. Everyone scooted back. I sat up, and felt something oozing down my arm. I winced at the sudden serge of pain. When I looked, I discovered that I hade an usually deep gash in my arm. I've seen that type of gash before, but from were?

My blood grew cold. Something or _someone_ feed from me. This was a vampire's bite. Although, vampires usually feed on the neck and until it dies.

Why hadn't this creature killed me? I looked around again. Al was there, so who was it? My head pounded, and I grew more and more confused as I thought about it.

"My goodness..." Sango breathed pointing to the gash.

Mother looked down and stared sopping up the leaking blood with a napkin. We all sat there for a few minutes in silence, until I attempted to get up.

I stood on my feet with help from Sango and Inuyasha. I was a little wobbly at first, but then was able to walk out of the room with everyone else.

"Think you're able to have that snowball fight?" Sesshomuru asked. I had nearly forgotten! We do it every year as a tradition.

The eldest girl and boy was captain, and, finally, since Jill, my eldest cousin was too old, I got to be captain, and since James, my big brother wasn't up to being the captain, we all took a vote and Inuyasha was the new captain.

We all ran outside and I got to pick first. James, mother, father, Kevin, Aunt Cheral, Uncle Rich, Megan, Sesshomuru, Jill, Sango, and Al, were on my team. We got the left of the yard.

Inuyasha picked next. Siphera, Chelsy, Kim, Aunt Pammy, Rin, Brent, Alisen, Taylor, Big Brent, Christen, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome. They got the right.

We all had the same plan. Hit them, and don't _get_ hit. Once everyone chose their forts and made their shields, Inuyasha and I made a snowball, and started to walk out into the middle. To start the game, the two captains had to be the first ones to through snowballs at each other. As soon as one was hit, everyone would fire at will.

I made my way into the middle were Inuyasha was waiting. We both counted to three, and let our snowballs fly. I hit Inuyasha in the side with my snowball and his hit me in the forehead. We both fell back, and we scurried to the nearest shields.

I hide behind Sesshomuru's with him and started firing like a mad man. Right in the middle of my rapid fire, a snow ball pegged me dead in the face making me fly back. Sesshomuru stopped in mid fire then tumbled over in a fit of laughter. I looked up and wiped the snow off my face.

I peered over the sheild, and saw Inuyasha and Rin get pegged in the sides at the same time, then run into each other, heads first. I giggled, and then continued with rapid fire.

We continued with this until it was to dark to see. We all called a truce, and started to make our way into the house. As I stepped up to the door, it suddenedly slammed shut. I turned the knob and …

"LOCKED!!" I yelled panicked. I could hear Inuyasha cursing trying to pry open the door.

"Inuyasha! What's going on?" I yelled.

"I don't know! Damn it. Mr. D, it won't open!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly, the knob turned scorching hot, burning my hand. "Owww!" I screamed. I, then looked up, and noticed a figure lingering in the tree above me. "Holy…," it then fell upon me holding me to the ground, then, unexpectedly, I fainted, and again, I saw Ed yelling something before the world turned black.

I awoke tied to a pole. My wrists were throbbing, and my singed hand was burning. A figure was setted to my side studying me.

"Can I help you?!" I yelled utterly annoyed. The figure stood up, and clicked a lantern on.

A man in a black dress suit looked down at me. He had brown hair tied into a small pony-tail. His eyes were an icy blue, and was very pale. He wore a golden necklece, which had a shard of a red amulant stuck in it. He grinned, sending chills down my back. He had teeth that were so sharp that they could have cut through solid metal.

"Who-who are you?" I asked completely petrified.

"My name is of no importance to mortals such as you. Though, if you must know, I am Tom" the dark figure told me.

I rised my eyebrow, _Tom_, I thought to myself, _what a dumb name for my capturer._

He noticed that I was inwardly insulting him. He then walked closer to me making me flinch. Tom got right in my face and seethed, "Do not underestamate me." He then backed up a few steps, and started to pace the floor.

"Just let me go. If you don't, I swear I'll tell-"

"Who young girl: your beloved Ed?! No one knows that you are here. No one will come to save you. You fool of a girl: you are doomed," He snapped.

I shrank back. This man was out of his mind. He was obviously a vampire, but what vampire does this? _He must be mad._ I lowered my head, tears streaming from my eyes. Though, he was right, I was doomed.

"Oh dear girl, do not cry. You will see your beloved soon. Once the moon peeks out of the clouds it will be all over." He smiled as he looked out of the gaping hole in the ceiling.

There was a moment of silence as he basked in his glory. Then, I finally had the courage to choak up one question. With tears in my eyes, I asked sternly, "How do you know about Albin." I really said it more commanding.

He cocked his head, and he whisled at a high pitched volume. Out of a room came a miracle. "Ed," I breathed. "You never told me he was alive!"

"You're right. I didn't."

Ed looked around, and then noticed who I was.

"Natalie?" He started to walk over, but out of no where, Tom ran over and threw Ed on the ground, holding him to the ground with his boot: just had Ed done to me that one night.

"How many times do I have to remind you to behave," Tom seethed pushing down harder on Ed.

My friend winced in pain, holding onto the boot desperately trying to pry it off of him.

"The more you shruggle, the more I push down," Tom pointed out.

"STOP! You're hurting him!" I yelled.

Tom looked over, then picked Ed up by the throat, and threw him into me, knocking the wind out of me.

I moaned as Ed lifted himself up, shaking himself off and used himself as a shield for me. I looked up at him. He looked down and smiled warmly.

"We're going to get out of here alive," he reassured me. I smiled and nodded.

"Now, now, Edward. Don't be foolish. I'm the one that uncovered you, and healed your wounds. Besides, you are my son," Tom said. He flashed a sly grin, exposing his fangs once more.

My eyes darted to him then Ed. Ed clentched his teeth. Without a word, he turned to me and untied me. I rubbed my wrists painfully.

"You're his son!?" I shrieked.

"Yeah," Ed said. "I just found out, too. He's my biological father."

Tom smirked. "Now you wouldn't kill your own flesh and blood, would you?"

"Touch one hair on Natalie's head, and you'll see," Ed growled flexing his claws.

Just then, the moon slithered out of the sky. Tom smiled. "It is time." He darted over to Ed. Ed clasped his hands together, but Tom swerved to his left to reach me. Ed, stopped, and yanked me to my feet, practicually throwing me to the right. I stubbled, but managed to reamin standing. Tom, then, dug his elbow into Ed's back, making him fall to the ground. Tom then kicked him in the face, and looked over to me, smiling evilly.

Before he could reach me, I darted to the other left of the room. He looked around confused for a second, and then ran to me. I tried to run again but he stopped me dead in the middle of my tracks. He held me close to him, so I couldn't escape.

"I have been waiting for this moment for God knows how long!" Tom chimmed.

He then turned my neck to where I was facing Ed. Ed was walking over, but I stayed how I was so Tom wouldn't get suspicious. I closed my eyes for a moment, and reopened them, but Ed wasn't there now. Tom's fangs were pressing on my neck, the pain got more and more instance, then, just as they were about to pierce straight throw my neck, he stopped dead. I felt something warm on my back, and then he fell back.

When I turned to look, he wasn't breathing anymore, and a floor board was protruding through his chest. Ed stood up, and looked at me.

I stood there for a moment, and ran to him embracing him. For a minute Ed was stunned, then he hugged me as well.

"Now what?" I asked looking down at Tom.

"We leave," Ed said simply, and started to walk out.

I looked down at the body that had once been Tom, and had a great feeling that it wasn't over.

"Natalie! Come on!" Ed called. I looked at the door and then down at Tom, then ran out of that cursed building.

Inuyasha and everyone were outside searching everywhere, calling my name.

"God! Ya'll have to be so loud?" I laughed. Everyone immedetly turned to me and Ed. The only ones that ran over were Sesshomuru and Inuyasha. Ed backed up a little but I gripped his arm reassuring.

Inuyasha walked over and hugged me.

"Never do that again." Sesshomuru and Inuyasha said in unison. Everyone else came over asking Ed and I questions. We answered them all, and went inside for something to eat and drink.

"Never have I had a more exciting Christmas Eve," Ed said holding me closer. I nodded, and thanked God that he was still alive and well.

Hope you liked it! The next one will be comming soon. Comment and rate!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Me again. I only got one review but heck, who's complaining? Thanks! Well, chapter 3 is up! Hope you enjoy!

The light streamed through the curtain creating an irritating sliver of light on my face. I batted at the steam of light and lifted myself up out of my bed. I, Natalie was in a small high school dorm room, 43.

_Dang, what a night._ I thought to myself. I had been up all night working on my history report for my history teacher's class, Mr. Scarlet. I brushed my frizzy hair out of my eyes and rose out of bed. Stumbling over my books I made my way over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw my reflection in the mirror, but then quickly realized that not just my reflection shown.

"What the-!!" I turned to see if it was truly Tom, though I discovered that I was the only one in the dorm. "I need to get out more," I said to myself, as I turned the shower water on.

After taking a shower, getting dressed, and falling over all of my books, I quickly gathered everything up, and headed to first block.

Every morning was as same as normal, (except for today,) one period goes into another, and the day skims right along.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Rose exclaimed. "As you all know, you have a test today." I slumped into my seat. _I didn't study._ I thought to myself, as she passed out the papers. I grabbed my pencil and went straight to work.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, until a sound that everyone likes rang through my ear drum. Although I hadn't finished the test, I didn't care, and walked out of class. The same pattern continued throughout the day until our two hour brake.

"Now remember that you have a quiz on Shakespeare's history on Tuesday!" I rolled my eyes at the thought of another quiz. I had one thing on my mind, and he was only twenty minutes away. I jumped into my blue car, and drove off, to Ed's.

After turning at the bridge, and expected to see a small white house that was Ed's house. Instead, I saw a small white house with police tape wrapped around it. There were at least twelve police men there with a detective, taking samples of the paint of the house.

My heart thumped. I then, turned and parked, running up to the scene. The police men paid no attention to me and continued with their work. I ran over to the woman who seemed to be the Detective.

"Excuse me," I said as calmly as possible. "What in God's name is going on!?" I yelled not so calmly.

"Are you Natalie?" the Detective asked firmly.

I blinked. Then nodded.

"Listen, we just captured a living vampire from this house and he mentioned a girl named Natalie. I suppose he was talking about his next meal when he mentioned you."

That comment infuriated me. "How do you know that I'm not a friend of this vampire," I firmly stated, crossing my arms, thinking she would catch my drift. But a roar of laughter told me that she wasn't taking me seriously.

"Don't even try to joke like that…" she said in-between gasps of air, "…although that is funny." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "If you have anymore questions, just come to this police station." she added, handing me a card.

I just nodded, bewildered. She hadn't listened to a word I said. I shook my head. _This can't be happening! _But then, a small idea flickered in my mind.I then turned and left in my car to Inuyasha's with a plan nestled neatly in my head.

I drove down the familiar dirt driveway to a three story house that was pearl white with green shutters. I eased on the breaks until the car came to a stop. Walking out, I was immediately greeted by the smiling face of Siphera.

"Hia'!" she said cheerfully. She then grabbed my arm and started to pull me near the door. "Daddy will be happy to see you!" she said opening the door and pulling me inside.

She then ran into the house and started yelling for her father. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came in the room with Siphera in his hands.

"Well, look who's here," he said happily, setting Siphera down. "What brings ya'?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Siphera, can I talk to your daddy in private please," I asked.

She smiled then nodded, running off.

I walked over to Inuyasha, hugged him, and then handed him the card the detective gave me.

"So?" he asked confused. "It's just a police card."

"Inuyasha! This isn't just the police!" I snapped annoyed. "This is the paranormal police who don't go after out-laws; they go after people like _Ed_!!"

His face turned serious. "Which means they-"

"-they took him," I said sadly. "We've got to get him back," I said with as much determination in my voice as possible.

He nodded. "I'm sure we could come up with something," he reassured. "Come on. Let's go into the computer room." I nodded and followed.

I followed him to a small room, with two chairs, and a computer. Inuyasha found a piece of paper, and pen, turning on the computer. I pulled up a seat, and sat down.

The screen flickered to life, and immediately Inuyasha was typing.

"We have to look up the place; its security level; and its location." While he was saying all of this, he was also typing it in. He pressed enter, and the screen flashed up a picture of the building, and all of its information.

I looked at the screen. "That's only two miles away," I pointed out.

"All we need are uniforms to get in and we're good. Keh, this is gonna be a snap!"

I looked at the page again. "And how do you plan to get these uniforms?" I questioned.

He pointed to the screen. "See, order forms for fake uniforms. Some sort'a add."

I shook my head. "It's gonna take weeks for them to reach us. See," I pointed to the screen, "the only factory is in New Hampshire!"

Inuyasha smiled evilly. "I can cope. Now let's get going. I'll tell you the plan on the way." With that, he rose and walked out, with me following right behind him.

I followed him outside unaware of what he was about to say and do. "Before we put this into action, we need to practice our martial arts," Inuyasha said stretching out his arm.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Why?" I asked simply.

"Just in case." he said. Then without warning, he turned and took his stance.

I quickly responded with my own stance. He started to circle around me but I didn't allow him to, as I followed keeping myself directly across from him, and keeping an eye on him. He then flipped in a fashion that hit me dead in the face knocking me down. I rolled to the right just missing his fists. I then, rolled in a summersault way until I was on my feet crouching down. I swung my leg out which soon made contact with his leg tripping him. I jumped up and started to "pounce" on him. Before I could effectively hurt him, he moved his arms to form an "x" shaped block. He then pushed me off of him, and slammed me into a tree. I dodged his fist then another to my side. I then kneed him in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. We then continued with close combat with punches and close kicks, until he had flung me into the air, allowing me to fall to the ground. I moaned and rose to my feet. Inuyasha charged at me, ready to deliver the final blow when I did something that I will probably never be able to do again. I jumped straight over him, and then pounded my elbow into this back making him fall straight to the ground. I feel to the gouned, and skidded to a halt. I then rose.

"I won!!" I yelled triumphantly, and then noticed him getting up.

"Lucky shot," he snapped barely audible. I giggled, and walked over to help him.

"So, when are we going?" I asked.

"Now: Hurry up and get in the car. I'll be there in a minute," with that he turned, and walked away.

I nodded to no one in particular, and started to walk to the car, when I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Wh-who's there…," I asked terrified.

The figure started to make its way out of the forest, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

"Tom," I breathed. "This can't be. Ed killed you. You're not alive!" I yelled. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. He knew I was scared, and he was enjoying it.

"I thought I would never get out of…," he paused. "I better not curse in front of you. Anyway, I guess 'the dark one' liked the fact of me destroying you," he seethed, inspecting his sharp nails.

I stared at him, prayed Inuyasha would hurry, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Tom!

My mind was swirling with thoughts until one that was quite appealing entered my mind:

_Run!_ I thought. That's exactly what I did too, I ran. I turned and bolted into the woods, with Tom at my tail.

"Ha Ha! Keep running! I love to bring on the chase!" his voice roared, from somewhere in the woods. His laughter got greater, and greater. We entered a clearing, and I could see him gaining. Just as he attempted to grab me, I stumbled, making him trip over me, making him and I roll down the hill. We slowed to a stop, and I immediately rose, and continued to run.

I started to notice that the area looked familiar. I soon knew why when we reached the Paranormal Squad 78 Headquarters.

"Yes!!" I yelled, and stopped when I reached the fence. Looking back sent a bolt of adrealine through my body. He was still running at top spead. I yipped, and started to climb the fence as fast as I could.

Tom soon reached the fence and stood under me. He snickered. "We got a little monkey," and he started to climb after me.

Just as I got to the top, he reached over to grab me once more. Though before he could reach me, I lost my balance, and fell into a truck of clean laundry heading out of the headquarters, straight to where they were keeping Ed. Tom, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate. He lost his balanced, and fell to the ground with a thud.

I sighed. "That was_ too_ convenient," I said to myself as I sank into the pillows listening to Tom's yells of frustration fade away.

The ride continued for a few hours until an exciting sound ran through my ears. The gates squeaked open, and the truck drove in. I looked around, and noticed Inuyasha's car parked next to the other cars. _What a relief!_ I thought. _I won't have to do this alone._

The truck entered a building were I could see inmates lined up to get their new bedding. I looked for Ed, but he was no where in site. I sighed as the truck slowed to a stop. Just as no one was looking, I jumped out of the truck, and ran in the back to the hall.

Halfway through the hall, a firm hand gripped my shoulder. I froze, but was immediately relaxed when I saw Inuyasha give me a small outfit that was their uniforms. I mouthed a thank you, and slipped them over my clothes wondering where he got them.

"So where is he?" I asked looking up. He gave me a card. It read: room 12, 2nd fl. I nodded, and we made our way to the room.

Half way to the room, a man who seemed to be the captain stopped us.

"Hello. I hope you two are doing a fine job?" he asked. I pulled my hat lower, covering more of my face then replied.

"We do our best sir," I said in the deepest voice I could. He placed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump.

"Good. Continue with the good work," he said and walked off, past us.

My heart was thudding, but I was soon put back to Earth, when Inuyasha shoved me forward.

Finally, we came upon the room. I looked inside, but couldn't see anyone.

"You go in. I'll keep watch," Inuyasha reassured.

I nodded, and reached to the hook that the keys were hanging on, gripped them, and unlocked it, walking inside.

It was dim and muggy. I squinted, and saw someone sitting on the cells window pane.

"Ed," I said. He turned to me.

"Natalie? What are you doing here!?" he seethed.

I stopped confused. "What do you mean what are you doing here! We're going to get you out!" I exclaimed excitedly. "So come on. Get up, so we can go."

He lifted himself up, but then fell.

"Ed!" I yelled running to his side. "What is wrong with you?!" He looked at me ashamed.

"Natalie, I'm a vampire," he said.

"Yeah. No duh," I replied.

"What happens if I don't drink blood?"

"You grow weak. So? What has that got to do with this?"

"I've been in here for seven days without a drop of blood." Ed looked down, then up at me again. "I'm going to die."

My heart shattered. Without blood a vampire can't live, and he hasn't had any blood for the longest time that they can go without it. I felt like a total idiot. _I should've known! _I thought to myself.

I looked at him again. He was wheezing. _There's only one way to save him._ I thought. So, I pulled back my hair, getting his attention.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"There's only one way to save you." I paused. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. "You….You have to feed from me. Just enough to get you on your feet."

"WHAT!!" he yelled.

I put my hand over his mouth. "You have to."

He gripped my hand and lowered it. "I can't…," he said. "I can't."

"Please Ed, for me, for Inuyasha. We didn't come all this way just to watch you die," I begged, "Please."

He lowered his head, obviously in deep thought. "Fine, But I'm only going to take enough for me to get out of here." I smiled. "I'm not going to puncture your neck, only a vital vain in your arm. This _will_ hurt."

I nodded, and outstretched my arm. I knew it would hurt, but not as much as it did! His fangs sank into my arm, and I was for the first time truely scared of him. He looked like another creature. His eyes were wide with satisfaction and adrenilin; his eyes where a deep red, and he clasped onto my arm tight with his atumail, as if to avoid me from pulling away. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that! He had an iron grip, and my arm began to feel sore from it, for each bolt and crease was digging into my skin. His skin was cold: so cold that I felt a burning sensation were his lips, and hands gripped. He did not look like Ed.

I began to feel light-headed, I knew that then was a good time to stop. I put my hand on his head, and gently shuved him.

"Ed, I need blood too buddy." But he wasn't having it. He realised his grip, but slammed me to the ground. The hard pavement smashed on my head.

"Ed!" I was now over top of me. I felt myself blush from how close we were. He lowered his mouth down to my neck, and opened his mouth, but stopped. He looked back to me, and I could see his eyes becoming more and more light. Finally they reahed hazel, and he shook his head.

He blushed madly when he saw that he was _directly_ over to of me. He then looked me in the eyes. I knew my blush hadn't faded, since he smirked that boyish grin.

"So, tell me what I missed," he said, leaning in on my face.

I gasped, then another blush light up my face. "Edward, you have three seconds to get off of me before I scream at the top of my lungs."

He looked at me with a pouty lip. "Do I gota?"

"One...,"

He looked at me with taunting eyes. "You wouldn't..."

"Two...,"

"But this is comfortable!" he whinned touching my hip.

Another wave of blush hit me as I gasped. "Two-in-a-half...," I said between grinted teeth.

"Okay, okay!" he said giving in as he rose off of me. I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm not even of legal age!" I stared at him with disbelief.

"You would've been fine..." he countered, crossing his arms.

I shook my head.

"Hey, Natalie! We've got company! Come on!" Inuyasha warned from between the cell bars.

"Oh snap!" Ed said, and ran over, lifting me with no effort.

"Ed! I'm perfectly capable with walking!" I yelled in protest.

"No," he disagreed, running out of the cell with me in his arms. "You can't move around that much until you've had somthing to eat, and drink."

I rolled my eyes. _You gotta be kidding me,_ I thought.

We all turned a corner, after a whole line of policemen raced the hallway completely obliviouse to us. We ran down the hallway, and split up. Inuyasha had to get back to his car, so he hda to get to the nearest exit.

I was at this point, tired of being carried. With all my strenth, I shot up fomr his arms, to his suprise.

I staitened up, and turned so I could see him out of the corner of my eye. "See," I bragged, "I'm perfectly capable of walking."

He rolled his eyes, and gripped my arm, pulling me to the end of the hallway. Turning a corner, I was suddenly hit with a thick sensation of light-headedness. I ignored it at first as it passed, but that ended up being a very stupid action. Halfway down the hallway, I collasped.

"Natalie!? Damn it!" I heard Ed yell.

I awoke to a lit breeze across my face. I opened my eyes, and I saw that Ed was carrying me, leaping from branch to branch. He wasn't as pale, but his face was swirling with shame. I found myself frozen from his manly beauty. His braid, and bangs were carelessly swirling in the wind, and his face had a soft tone to it.

I smiled. "You look a lot better."

He looked down and stopped on a thick branch, and held me closer to him. "I'm sorry," Ed said. "I'm sure you want to ride with Inuyasha."

I looked at him as if he was speaking Chinese. "I like this way better," I giggled. He chucked. I then looked at him wonderingly. "I just want to know how you got out so fast."

"Long story, I really don't want to share it," he said. I looked at him again, and then gave in. "Hold on now," he said. "We are going home."

I smiled. Then we were off, and the whole time I was wondering whether to tell Ed about Tom.

__

No.

I finally decided. _I've had enough adventures for one day. _And with that decision made, I relax, and let myself feel the breath of my beloved. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! So how did u like chapter 4? Well anyway, here's the next chapter, a bit of twists and turns! Enjoy! Review!**

The cop lights swirled creating a pattern that no sixteen year old should be familiar with.

"Quick! In here!" Ed hissed quickly. I ran over and jumped in to get out of sight of the cops. I jumped down into the hole where Inuyasha and his family were hiding as well.

Ed jumped down behind me and closed the top of the hidden room. I, Natalie, was now an outlaw. I know what you are thinking, "_Oh! That's gotta' be soooooooo cool!_" or, "_That must be the best!" News_ Flash: It's not!

We've been hiding, and running from the police ever since Inuyasha and I broke Ed out of that dang paranormal place. The reason Inuyasha brought his family, was because he didn't want them to get hurt while he wasn't there.

I could here the tiers of the police vehicle slow to a stop not to far from us. The police men stepped out and shut the doors behind them. It was deathly quite. I started to become panicked until Ed walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled to myself, and then looked around.

Kagome had Siphera in her lap holding her tight while Inuyasha was kneeled down and started to rub Kagome's shoulders.

The police men walked closer to the hidden door, and stopped right upon it. I gripped Ed's hands and closed my eyes. It was dead silent for what seemed to be an eternity, until one of the police men stomped on the trap door making it jump. Ed immediately reacted.

He let go of me and gripped my hand running over to Inuyasha and his family. Ed said something in sign-language, and Inuyasha nodded. Sounds of splitting wood came from the trap door. I looked over and saw a crowbar breaking through the wood. My heart nearly stopped. We all froze.

The police man through the door off. Inuyasha nearly threw Kagome and Siphera in an additional trap door, and Ed started to through me until the police man lowered his head. Ed dropped to the ground pulling me with him. Inuyasha, Ed and I started to scramble to the trap door.

Inuyasha crawled in, followed by Ed, and just as I was about to raise my arm to crawl into the little room, a beam of light made its way right in front of me, showing my pale white arm.

I froze. Ed tried to make his way out but I mouthed a "no" to him. He looked confused, and still tried to help until Inuyasha grabbed him.

"We'll find you. I'm sorry," Inuyasha said sadly. I smiled as they closed the door.

As soon as the door shut, the police men were on me with their guns at me, giving me the normal speech and command. I followed obediently, to the car. Before he set me in, I had an idea.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to use the bathroom." The man blushed for a moment, and then looked at his partner. The other man nodded.

"Fine, Follow me," he said. We started to the gas station that was across the street. Once we hit the pavement of the gas station, I darted in a blind run. The man tried to grab me, but ended up tripping over his own feet.

I chuckled to myself, and continued with running. I passed the corner store, the lake, the playground, and about a million houses until I finally stopped; totally out of breath. I found the closest tree, and started to climb up it. Only when I get to the top did I notice that I was not being pursued, and the town I was in.

Louse Bridge was the name of the town. I had chosen the highest tree so I could see everything. There were small houses of all shape and color aligned neatly on the edge of each street, road, and avenue. There were smaller trees in most of the yards, and there was always a kid, or animal outside playing. Some houses had picket fences, and others had the usual fence that you would see on a dog kennel. The tree I was hidden in was at a fork in the road, were all of the roads branched out in four directions: north, south, east, and west.

I sank into my tree as I caught my breath, watching the sun set over the neighbor. And before I knew it, I had fallen' into a deep sleep.

I awoke to a starry sky, in the middle of the night, it looked. I rose sleepily out of my comfortable position. I then proceeded to climb out of the tree. I let my feet fall to the ground. I stretched out my back, and turned to be met face to face with the one person that I _really_ didn't care to see at that particular moment.

There was my road back to safely, and the only thing standing in my way was far from safe.

"Fancy meeting you here," Tom said. He straitened his long cloak. It was black on the outside, and red on the inside. Underneath, he wore a black funeral suit, with black shiny shoes. "I understand that our last encounter was a bit unfortunate, and less bloody," he gave me a smile that sent chills down my back. "Oh, but do not fret. This time, I shall make sure that my teeth are the last thing you ever see again."

He gave a frightening hiss, and ran toward me. I started to back up, but then I tripped, and fell to the ground. Everything went in slow-mo: he had jumped stair over me, then as I rose to my feet, and _just _got out of his way again. I then ran in a blind fear. He was quickly catching, and I was getting more and more scared. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I ran. _I want to go home! _I thought. _I don't want to die!_

I heard Tom chuckle. "Poor, poor girl," He said mockingly. "Are you scared?" Tears streamed down my face blinding me. In my blind run, I tripped, and heard a sickening snap. I fell to the ground with a thud, and tried to get up, but a searing pain shot strait through my ankle. I looked up, and saw Tom towering over me. I cried harder, and then yelled the first thing that came into mind:

"ED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I waited, but nothing: no one! Not a single soul. I was all out crying now, and the last thing that I saw, was Tom, laughing hysterically.

I opened my eyes. I was in an old abandoned building. There was gaping holes in the ceiling that allowed moon light to fall into the room. There were cobwebs everywhere, and an old ragged bed in one of the corners with a wardrobe that had termites chewing at it. I was tied from my shoulders to my waist, and my arms and ankles were bound tight to each other. Tom was sitting in the middle of the floor with a fire going in a small circle.

_Smart._ I thought. As if he had heard my thoughts, he replied. "The fire is already occupying this wood, so the wood under it will not catch on fire."

"Well aren't you the scientist," I snapped.

He looked at me and chuckled. "A few hours ago, you were crying in fear of me. Now, you are smart mouthing me?" he chuckled again, "That is not such a wise decision." I felt myself blush horribly.

He then continued. "I plan to use you as a trap, so I guess I can't feed on you…._just yet_, that is."

I blinked. "What do you mean, '_trap_'?"

"Exactly what you just said!" he laughed. "Once Ed comes to retrieve his wench, you in other words, I'll show him the pain of having a floor board shoved into his heart." he laughed maniacally,_ (not in the dumb why either!)_ "I can't wait," he seethed, then ripped a long piece of cloth off of his cloak.

He then, walked over to me and shoved it in my mouth, and tied it around the back of my head. He then ripped a wider piece off of his cloak, so that that piece would cover my whole mouth. I squirmed, and tried to kick, but he was to strong. Once he was done, he backed off and stretched his head out of the window.

"All vampires have this talent, but just to test…" he walked over, and undid the gag. "Say something, anything," he said.

I cocked my eyebrow. "What for?" He then cleared his throat, and mimicked me in _my voice!!_ My jaw dropped. Even I could be fooled that I was the one talking.

He laughed. "I thought you would be amused." He then gagged me again, and walked back over to the window.

Tom stuck his head out the window, and sniffed the air. "He's approaching," he looked at me and smiled. Then he used my voice to trick Ed. "ED! PLEASE! HELP!!" he pulled his head back in, and gave me a horrible smile. "I did well, did I not?" he said in his own voice.

I was a little impressed. It did sound a lot like me._ (Only if he wasn't using that talent to get us all killed.)_

Once I was done thinking of such a thought, there was a thud on the roof. My heart stopped. Tom stiffened a laugh.

I desperately started to chew at the cloth. I could hear the figure getting closer. The person was obviously keeping clear of the hole. I got through one cloth, and started on the next as they drew closer. Tom watched until he saw the very tip of Ed's bangs hanging over, and then jumped up into the hole, so that he could have a good position to attack Ed.

My teeth were slowly but surely cutting through the cloth. Then, Ed peeked his head in all the way.

"Natalie!" he jumped down, and started to make his way toward me. I struggled, and finally, I got through the cloth.

I spat it out then yelled, "Ed, stop! It's a trap!"

He paused, at the very edge of the hole, and his eyes grew wide. I heard a chuckle, and Tom jumped down in front of Ed, scaring him.

Tom flexed his claws. "Hello," he said simply, then charged at Ed, missing him, and slicing the air over Ed's head. Ed ran to a corner of the room trying to take control. Tom slashed at him again making contact with his side. Ed hissed as fresh blood seeped out from the wound as Ed gripped the gash in agony. He looked up only to be met with another blow to the stomach. He fell to the ground. Tom raised his hand, but Ed smashed out a window, and gripped a long and sharp piece thrusting it into Tom's leg. Tom gave out an agonizing hiss, and fell to the ground. Ed rose and gripped another piece, and jumped attempting to allow the piece to go into Tom's head. But, he was met, with Tom's clawed hand.

Ed gave out a painful gag. I sat there in fear, and horror as I saw the scene before me. Tom had thrust his hand straight threw Ed's body. Ed's face was emotionless. He coughed up a horrible amount of blood. Tom sat there laughing, and then pulled his arm and hand out of Ed. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"It was….interesting doing business with you." he laughed. and then turned to me. I yipped sadly as he walked slowly over to me. I attempted to crawl, but was stopped by his foot on my back. He turned me over and brought my neck into his mouth. He bit down, hard. I winced in pain, as I felt my blood heading toward Tom's mouth. I grew sick, and I could fell my body growing weaker. I laid there in absolute horror, and then realized, that this was how I was going to die. I knew that all I could do was sit there listening to the sounds that were similar to a cat lapping up milk. I started to black out every once in a while. I knew by the coldness in my legs that he hand drank most of my blood. I heard a sound that obviously Tom didn't hear. As I sat there hoping it will all end soon, I saw a flash of a figure, then the figure thrust itself into Tom prying him off of me.

I soon realized that the figure was Ed! He held his hand up high above Tom's head, and I closed my eyes. All I heard was a horrible crack, and a sound you would hear when a water balloon hit's a tree. There was a long silence after that, until I heard Ed.

"You can open your eyes now. There's nothing you can see." I opened my eyes and saw Ed seated next to me. He had untied the ropes and now threw them to the other side of the room.

I couldn't talk. But I could move my head. That was it though. He had a large wound in the middle of his body. He was also covered in blood, giving him a crimson tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you. That should have been my first priority." He looked at me. "Although, I _can_ still help you."

My mind started to race with possibilities. Then he continued. "I can make you a vampire. That is the only way I can save you." A tear ran down his face. "I don't want to see you dead." he looked at me again. "Will you become a vampire?"

I thought for a moment, and then gave in. _I want to be with Ed._ I thought. I then nodded. He gave me an unsure smile.

"Okay. This might hurt a bit." he unwrapped my wound that Tom gave me, and reopened it. Then, he bit a large hole into his figure, and set the finger on the opened wound.

I could feel his blood gushing into my blood streams. Wramth soon entered my legs and I could move again. Soon he pulled his fingure away, and wrapped the gash.

I sat up, but then shot striat back, but before my body could hit the ground, Ed grapped me, pulling me close to me.

"Please, don't try to be so heroic next time." I saw a tear that he had shed rolling down his face. "I truly love you."

I started to cry too. "I love you, too." He pulled me away, and picked me up.

"You're too weak right now to move. I'll carry you again." he said.

I smiled then nodded. He jumped out of the hole in the ceiling, and headed home.

As we glided through the sky I kept wondering one question…

"Ed," I said.

He looked down. "Yeah?"

"No offence, but I have one question."

"Yeah. Go ahead," he answered.

I paused feeling a little uncomfortable about the question, but decided to ask anyway. "When Tom's hand went through you," I paused, "…how did you survive?"

He blinked and thought about how to explain it. "That would have killed a human, yes, but that doesn't mean a vampire would be killed. Of course that hurt _a lot_, but it wasn't enough to kill me."

I thought about this for a moment. "Which means?" I asked.

"A vampire can't be killed as easily as humans. That doesn't mean that they can't be killed though, just not as easily." he replied. "Anymore questions?" he said looking up.

I thought for a second then had another one. "Yeah, are we there yet?"

He chuckled, as we continued home.


End file.
